


See You Soon

by jailikechai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sappy, old!Dean, young!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jailikechai/pseuds/jailikechai
Summary: Dean Winchester finally succumbs to the ravages of old age, with his brother and his angel at his side.





	See You Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I hate death fic. I just couldn't get this scene out of my head. It's sad, and sappy, and now it exists so hopefully it will leave me alone.

There is an old man in the hospital bed. It takes Castiel by surprise, a little, when he glances through the window in the hospital room’s door before opening it. He’s so used to just seeing Dean, not the thinning grey hair, or the wrinkles that lined his face, or the slight shake in his hands. Cas pushes the door open and steps inside.

Sam looks up from his seat beside Dean’s bed. Sam’s hair is grey, as well, but his hands do not shake. He forces himself to smile at Cas.

The old man in the hospital bed turns his head with some effort towards the door. His green eyes light up and his wrinkles deepen their creases as he smiles.

“Hey, Cas. You’re back.” His voice is the voice of an old man, thin and wavering.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says, walking over to sit on the edge of the bed, and lifting Dean’s thin hand into his own, pressing a gentle kiss to it. 

There are various tubes and wires attached to various body parts that Castiel has to be careful about pulling on. A machine next to the bed hums and beeps quietly.

“The doctor’s supposed to be back soon,” Sam says. Cas nods. 

“You really don’t have to stick around, Sammy,” Dean croaks. “Don’t you have grandkids to get back to?” 

“The kids’ll still be there tomorrow,” Sam replies, laughing, but the unspoken ‘ _ and you might not be’ _ hangs in the air. Dean rolls his eyes.

Castiel asks about Sam’s wife, and kids, and grandkids, and Sam answers, and they pass a few minutes in pleasant conversation. Dean closes his eyes and smiles, listening to Sam’s and Cas’ voices over him. 

There is a firm tapping at the door before it swings open, admitting a doctor and a nurse. The nurse, a plump, middle-aged man, sets to checking Dean’s vitals. The doctor in the white coat is not Dean’s usual doctor. She is tiny, and young, with dark hair and a cheerful smile. She looks surprised to see Castiel perched on the bed next to Dean.

“Oh! You must be Mr. Winchester’s -” the doctor pauses, searching for a relationship, taking in Castiel’s dark hair, flawless skin, toned muscles, “son?”

Dean cackles loudly from the bed. “This is my husband, doc,” Dean declares proudly. “I sure hit the jackpot, didn’t I?” He winks suggestively at the doctor, who flushes red.

“Oh. Um,” the doctor stammers. She sticks a hand out awkwardly for Castiel to shake. “I’m Dr. Hoang, I’m the nephrologist Dr. Little called in to consult on your husband’s status.”

“Thank you. I’m Castiel.”

Dr. Hoang seems to recover her composure and looks at the three men.

“I’m afraid I don’t have much good news,” she explains to Dean, matter-of-fact. “Your kidneys are shutting down. There are some experimental treatments we can try, but you’ve already expressed a desire not to receive any intensive treatment.”

“That’s right,” Dean agrees. 

“Dean, are you sure? Maybe we should -” Sam protests, but Dean cuts him off with a look.

“We’ll try and make you as comfortable as possible,” Dr. Hoang says gently.

Castiel thanks her.

“Your husband and your brother are welcome to stay,” she tells them before leaving the room.

There are more doctors, and nurses, and medications, and adjustments to the machines. 

“Why can’t you just heal him?” Sam hisses at Castiel at one point.

“We’ve talked about this, Sam. I can heal his kidneys, but I can’t make him young again. He’s old, Sam. It’s part of being human.”

Sam clenches his jaw and blinks away the tears stinging his eyes. 

“Stop arguing, jackasses,” Dean calls from the bed, where they thought he was asleep.

Once when Sam leaves the room, Dean clutches Castiel’s hand and pulls him close.

“I want you to stay and look after him,” Dean demands. 

“What?” Castiel flinches. “Dean, no.”

“Yes,” Dean insists. “Heaven’s always going to be there. Please keep Sammy safe for me.”

There is a hole in Castiel’s chest when he thinks of staying on an earth that doesn’t have Dean on it anymore. But Dean’s eyes are so earnest, and so determined, and so beloved. Castiel had no choice but to obey his husband’s wish.

Eventually night falls, and the hospital grows eerily quiet. Sam is dozing in his chair beside Dean’s bed, snoring softly. Dean squeezes Castiel’s hand softly.

“What’re you doing all the way over there,” Dean whispers, smiling at the angel at his bedside. “You know I can’t fall asleep when you’re not in bed with me.”

Castiel smiles, carefully helping Dean scoot over and make room so Cas can curl up beside him on the bed. Dean sighs happily and wraps his arms around his husband.

“I love you,” Dean smiles. Cas places a soft kiss on his lips.

“I love you, too.”

Dean’s smile grows, and he closes his eyes. Castiel rests his head on Dean’s chest, where he can hear his heartbeat. Dean sleeps.

Castiel listens to the steady rhythm of Dean’s heart. He listens to the rhythm falter, the beats slow, and finally stop. A machine next to the bed makes noise, and Castiel shuts it off. He lays his head back down on the now still and silent chest.

“I’ll see you soon,” Castiel promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. Hoang is one of my best friends from college. She is now an anesthesiologist, not a nephrologist, but she does get to wear a white coat.
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://jailikechai.tumblr.com)


End file.
